Something New
by waitin4myEdward
Summary: ALL HUMAN! bella is a major reporter at a newspaper and she hates her playboy boss edward cullen....but soon her hatred turns to pure passion for him. Rated M for lemons....leaving nothing to the imagination!
1. My Morning From Hell

**A/N: This is a story that I have been thinking about for awhile. It's kind of an experiment so please let me know if it has potential or not. I hate it when authors beg for reviews so I'm going to _ask_ for comments because they really help to keep me going. Enjoy!**

Morning From Hell

I walked into my office for another long day of work, all of the hustle and bustle adding to my huge headache. This morning had not started out the way I had wanted it to. I had woken up an hour late because I had set my alarm for six _pm_ not _am_. That happened to me last week too. You'd think that I would have learned from my mistake the first time, but no. I wouldn't be me if I learned from my mistakes. So, because I woke up an hour late, I had to rush through my usual morning routine. I threw on the first outfit I saw in my closet, a green button down shirt with brown pants, and then I headed straight to the bathroom. Of course, I got toothpaste all over my shirt. So, after brushing my teeth I had to go back into my disaster of a closet and change my shirt. Naturally, it was laundry day, so I didn't have a single decent outfit to choose from. I started throwing my clothes everywhere just praying that something would catch my eye. After a long search, I decided that a blue shirt would suffice, but naturally, that didn't match the pants I had on, so I had to change those too.

Then I couldn't find a pair of shoes to wear. I had tons of shoes, just none that matched. I was really wishing that I had two left feet by the end of hunt because that would have made my selection a hell of a lot easier. I finally found a pair of heels that matched my shirt. I would have never worn heels to work normally, that was just asking for a disaster, but I was in such a rush that heels were just going to have to do for today. I didn't even have time to make my hair look good. I took one last look in the mirror and saw the rat's nest on top of my head and I decided that putting it up in a ponytail was the best option.

On the way out the door I grabbed a muffin, my laptop, and my workbag. Who knows what I looked like at this point? I rushed out the door and dropped my muffin down the stairs. My apartment was only two flights up, but the muffin was definitely trash by the time it reached the bottom. The cleaning ladies were going to have a cow when they saw the trail of crumbs. I ran out the door of my apartment building and fell flat on my face on my way to the subway station. Everyone on the street stopped and starred. The guy walking behind me gasped and then busted out laughing. It was humiliating, but once again nothing new. I was used to falling; I have never been a graceful person. I got up and finally reached the subway when I thought that my morning couldn't get any worse. Then, the lady who sat down next to me on the train spilled her steaming hot coffee all over my pants. She apologized like crazy and I forgave her. Honestly, by that point I could have cared less. I got off at my stop and then walked into my crazy office where my head began throbbing.

Working at a newspaper was what I had dreamed of doing since the sixth grade. I always loved writing and I knew that seeing my name under the title of an article was my goal. I achieved that target pretty quick after graduating college. I got hired right off the bat by the company that I had interned with my senior year. I started with the boring pieces like meat packing and polar icecaps, but I slowly made my way up the chain. I found that by showing up for work on time and by never saying a word out loud, my work would slowly move from the back page towards the front. Just blend in, that was the key to my success.

As the months went on, instead of having small three paragraph articles, I was allowed to write entire columns about a subject. I started to get better assignments too. Suddenly I got to report on how a political campaign was doing instead of what type of cotton was better to use in socks. I started to gain respect from the staff. People actually called me by my name instead of just, 'hey you!' New interns would come to me and ask for advice on their small pieces of work that I remembered doing not that long ago. A few weeks ago I actually got to choose what I wanted to work on. There was a pecking order when it came to assignments, and I had somehow gotten onto the list. Previously, I was handed the trash that no one else wanted to report on. But lately, I was making my way higher and higher up the ladder. I had found my place at the paper.

I was one of the few new writers that wasn't sleeping their way to the top. It was an ongoing joke that in order to get your article on the front page, all you had to do was sleep with the editor. Our editor had slept with every female at the paper. He was known for mixing business with pleasure. You knew that if he slept with you once, he would probably never speak to you again before moving on to the next girl. Somehow, and I still don't understand why, most of my coworkers thought that getting your article on the front page was worth a one night stand with the editor who had a reputation for being such a jerk. Every time new women were hired he would sleep with one then the other. He would go through three a night I'm sure if he had it his way.

I had even heard that he had slept with half the city too. I'm sure if you mentioned his name, Edward Cullen, while walking down the street, every woman would turn their heads to see if he was there. I still don't understand how girls can line up to have sex with him if they know that he's not going to give them a second glance. The only reason I could think of was bragging rights. Maybe they felt like they finally fit in when they had slept with "Edward Cullen". Who knows? One thing I knew for sure was that there was no way in hell I would ever speak to him voluntarily, let alone sleep with him.

As if his reputation wasn't enough to turn me away, his attitude was terrible. There were points during my career when I seriously thought about quitting just because of him. The first time he met me, he took one quick glance at my best work to date, and told me that if I was an example of where journalism was headed in this country, he was moving to Canada. I ran out of the building in tears. I hadn't even lasted two hours of my first day at my new job. I went home that night and cried myself to sleep. I actually prayed that I would come down with a life threatening disease like Ebola so that I wouldn't have to go to work for him again.

He had on multiple occasions told me that my articles were 'the biggest piece of shit he had ever seen.' I had started to build a shield of tolerance around me when I spoke to him. I tuned him out whenever he spoke to me because I knew he would only tell me what a waste of space I was. Honestly, if it hadn't been for Angela, I probably would have quit ages ago. His attitude was awful but he also walked around like he was king of the world. I know that he's editor of the paper, so he had the right to walk around that way, but his ego is the size of the globe. Every day I want to slap him and scream, "YOU'RE NOT GOD YOU IDIOT!!!" He really needs to be told what a pain in the ass he is. If it weren't for the fact that I value my job, I would be the first in line to tell him what's up.

So here I am running a good two hours late to work and life couldn't be any worse. I walked through the busy office and went straight to my desk. I sat down in my creaky, old chair and took a breather. Yes, I was two hours late, but I had made it. The staff meeting was in five minutes so I still had time to collect myself. I decided that it would be a good idea to set up my stuff before the craziness of the staff meeting. I took out my laptop and then all of my papers about my latest assignment. I was supposed to write an in depth critique on why women were so desperate to make it in the work force. I had chosen this project because I was honestly curious myself. I hadn't put much thought towards the matter and this seemed like a great chance.

So I opened my laptop, and before I turned it on, I got a look at the hideous face in the reflection on the blank screen. _How could I really look this bad?_ I mean I know I'm not a supermodel (I'm not fierce like Tyra Banks) but I'm not a pain to look at on normal days. But wow, I guess today was just not my day. Lucky for me I had mascara and eyeliner in my desk drawer for an emergency like this. Don't jump to conclusions and think that I'm one of those girls who carries make up around with them everywhere. I'm not! I just happened to forget my makeup at work one day and I never remember to bring it home, so I just bought new stuff for my apartment.

I started to put my eyeliner on when suddenly I was whipping around in my chair. I just about put my eye out with my eyeliner. I opened my watery eyes to see Angela looking at me with what I call her 'you are so stupid sometimes Bella' look. I knew there was a short speech coming on so I thought I would spare her the work up.

"What did I do wrong this time Angela?"

"Bella, where have you been all morning? You got the top pick for the assignments and you didn't tell me! That is great news! How are you not thrilled about it?"

"Oh, I am excited. I just didn't get the chance to do my glory dance yet. Honestly Angela, I'm not the type of person to go around bragging to everyone about my articles. I'm not Jessica." We both hated Jessica. She was one of the other writers who got hired with us. She had slept with Edward the second day on the job and her first article, which really was a piece of shit, ended up gracing the front page. She went around shoving it in all of our faces the day that newspaper was published. That was annoying in itself, but she never stopped talking period. If she wasn't blabbing about her latest masterpiece, she was gossiping about this guy and that guy and what a bitch that other girl was. She was miss gossip supreme and Angela and I had pretty much had it with her.

"Ha! That's true Bella, you're not. But seriously, what did you pick?"

"Um….some experiment piece about women trying to make it in our economy."

"God Bella, that is so typical of you. The first time you get to choose the first assignment off the list and you pick an experiment? Well, I know you're going to do a great job. You always do. Oh shit, look at the time! We're going to miss the staff meeting! Hurry up let's go. You don't want to give Mr. Cullen any excuse to freak out."

"Angela, you know he's going to tell me what a load of crap I am anyways. But you're right let's go. I guess my hideous face will have to wait."

* * *

**So that's it so far....please let me know what you think. I feed off of good reviews.**

**Lemons are definitely in future chapters....i just had to lay the groundwork first.**


	2. The Bet

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far! The support is great! Keep it coming!**

**There was a question about Bella being a virgin...Bella is NOT a virgin (as you will find out soon!). I decided that in this story, both Edward and Bella are experienced in that regard.**

**I hope you enjoy!**

The Bet

The last thing I wanted to do today was go to this stupid staff meeting. We have them once a week and they are always on Mondays. They are only an hour long, but each one seems to drag on longer and longer. Every time we get briefed on what our assignments are and how to "work well as a team." There is always the same order of speakers.

First there is Katherine Murphy. She is this middle aged woman who has no life except this paper. I still can't figure out what her job is. She just wanders the halls all day. She must do something or she would have been fired by now, but I can't figure out what it is.

Every week without fail, she tells us at the staff meetings, "We are a team. There is no I in TEAM. We support one another no matter what. If one of us fails, we all fail. We are one body, and we need each part to function or the entire body doesn't work." Angela and I could recite her speech from memory by the third staff meeting. It never changes! Poor thing, she must get tired of being such a broken record.

The next up in line is always Carter Matthews. He goes down the checklist and reads off who got what assignment for the week. Of course we already know because it is posted on the board outside the room, but we are told none the less.

This is the part of the meeting where things start to get interesting because people notice when your name moves to the beginning of the list. In a way, it's kind of like the social standing of the paper. This is how Angela and I always know who Edward Cullen slept with over the weekend. The girl never gets the first assignment because that would be way too obvious, and Edward isn't that much of an idiot (as much as I hate to admit) that he would put a terrible article on the front page. The girl always gets number four on the assignment list because the fourth article is the one that starts the second page of the paper each week. The article gets a little blurb on the front but the piece is always on the next page. Every week the staff suddenly gets interested during the meeting when Carter gets to assignment number four.

After Carter there is Midge. Midge is this little old lady who has nothing better to do in life then teach us about grammar. It is the stupidest thing! Every meeting she gives a 20 minute lecture on a new part of speech or punctuation mark. She used to be an English teacher at a middle school and somehow she got hired here. I don't understand why she is on the payroll. Maybe our articles have less grammatical errors since she was hired. I don't know, but there's got to be a reason. One thing I do know is that she must be completely deaf because at this point during the meetings everyone starts to gossip. I learn all about the latest staff hook-ups and break-ups while Midge is giving her little lesson.

Finally to close the meetings, Edward Cullen always makes a quick speech about the deadlines. You can tell that he loves the attention. God! He is so egotistical! The man just loves it when the entire room focuses on him. Ugh he makes me sick! I think he has an ulterior motive though. He wouldn't just do this for the ego boost. All he has to do is talk to an intern for his ego to get supersized. But there is definitely more to the meetings than his ego. Angela and I have our own little theories about why we really have these gatherings. We think it's because he makes a mental checklist of who he hasn't slept with yet. The staff assemblies are the only time each week when we are all together. He can easily look around the room and find out who is next victim will be.

Angela and I walked down the hall towards the staff meeting. The whole time she was trying to fix my hair so that it looked half way decent. "My gosh Bella, what did you do this morning? Your hair is pretty atrocious." I didn't want to go into the whole explanation so I shorten it a little, "Well, I woke up late and then I fell getting on the subway. No big deal really. Nothing out of the ordinary for me."

"I guess that's true. Are you ok?"

"You mean minus the coffee stain, train wreck hair, and hideous makeup, yah I'm doing just fine. Nice Monday morning huh?"

"Oh yah definitely! Come on we don't want to be late to the meeting. There's no one here to impress anyways."

As Angela and I walked into the staff meeting we met Edward at the door. Great! Just the person to start my morning off right. Honestly, my day was already terrible. I didn't need him to ruin it even more.

"Good morning Angela, Bella."

"God morning Edward." Angela answered. "Did you have a nice weekend?" That was a stupid question for her to ask. I knew she was only trying to save me from the ridicule that was soon to come, but I did not want to hear about how _his _weekend went. We already knew anyways. (The new intern Megan had the fourth article on the list this week.)

"My weekend was satisfactory. But I would really like to talk to Bella, Angela if you don't mind. We need to discuss her latest article." Nice! This was going to be fun. But I hadn't even written it yet. So what did he really want to yell at me for?

"Um, yah sure, ok, I guess I'll just meet you inside then Bella. Nice talking with you Edward."

Angela left to go inside and I felt like I was losing my life line. I didn't want to be left alone with Edward. But he couldn't scream at me for anything he hadn't before. So I shouldn't be so worried. All I had to do was put up my force field and I would be fine. But at the same time, my shield could only take so much. After all, I'm only human.

"How are you this morning Bella?" He asked kind of politely which threw me off guard a little.

"I'm fine. How are you?" Oh yah that was very imaginative. Why was I trying to make small talk with my boss who hated my guts?

"Pretty good myself, listen I wanted to talk to you about how you arrived late this morning. I know that it's Monday, and your weekend was probably busy, but how am I supposed to run a paper if all of my writers don't show up?"

Yep, right on target. I knew he was going to find something to make me feel terrible. "I'm sorry, I set my alarm wrong and then I missed my train." Lie, but I did not want to tell him how I fell on my way in this morning. Maybe I could save myself some embarrassment.

"Bella, you can't give me these excuses. I need you to focus and be here on time. This is not acceptable."

"I know. I'm sorry it won't happen again."

"Bella, how can you promise me that? What would happen if I let my staff simply meander in whenever they felt like it? Do you really think that our paper would function the way it does now? Because I certainly don't."

"yah, I know."

"And furthermore, honestly Bella, you haven't worked here for that long, but I would think that you would set the standard for the new employees. I never thought of you as the type of person who simply couldn't give a crap. You seem like you don't offer anything to this paper at all. When was the last time you actually tried to write a good article? I feel like you are continuously falling down hill with your writing. The least you could do is try to convince me that you care."

Ouch, that one hurt! Who the hell was he to tell me that I didn't give this paper my all? I have given this paper my life since I was hired. He is such a bastard! God I was so mad I couldn't even look at him! I reverted my eyes to looking at the wall instead of him.

"Bella are you even listening to me right now? My god! You are wasting my time! Why do I even try?" Yah, he would say that. But wasn't he the one who started the conversation? So technically he was wasting _my_ time not his. If he was going to pull that argument with me he would have to have his facts right first.

"Yes I heard you. I'll be on time."

"Well, then I guess we're done here. Let's get this staff meeting over with then."

He headed into the staff meeting leaving me in the dust at the door. Apparently our little discussion had been quite the show because everyone in the room was staring at me when I walked in. I hated being the center of attention.

I took my usual seat next to Angela in the corner while Edward took his seat up front, and the meeting started off as usual with Katherine. "We are a team. There is no I in TEAM. We support one another no matter what. If one of us fails, we all fail."

Angela and I mouthed the words while she continued on with her speech. "We are one body, and we need each part to function or the entire body doesn't work."

Somewhere along the line Katherine stopped talking but Angela and I didn't notice. We were too involved in our own conversation to hear her jabbering on down front. Angela whispered, "So what did he say to you? It didn't look like it was going too well."

"Oh you know the usual, 'you are a fucking waste of space and I don't even know why the hell I try…yada yada yada."

"You know I don't get it! He is such a butt head and yet every girl in this room is trying to sleep with him. What in the world do they see in this guy? I mean yah he's positively gorgeous but the good things pretty much stop there."

"Ugh I agree! These girls are just crazy I guess. Although, I don't think it's just the girls. I've been watching Dan lately and he seems to be trying pretty hard to get Edward's attention. I think it's hilarious actually."

"Ha! Bella you would find that funny. Oh wait shhh! Carter's up, let's see who lucky number four is this week."

I already knew the answer to that, but it was so much more fun to watch the girl get all of the dirty looks from the staff. That was my favorite part. And especially when her friends gave her the wink and approving smile begging for how the night went. They always wanted all the horny details.

"Number 3…..Matthew Smith and number 4..." Suddenly the room went silent. "….Megan Normandy…."

All the heads turned to look at the new intern. Yep, the stares were right on target. The girl's friends rushed over to sit next to her to get all the details while the other interns grimaced at her with looks that could kill. There was one in particular who was pretty much burning holes through Megan with her eyes. Oh man this was great! Angela and I started giggling in the corner. All the guys were laughing too. (It was hard not to.)

Midge got up to the front and started her spiel on commas when Angela and I started talking again. "I'm kind of surprised she hasn't kicked the bucket yet."

"Bella, that's terrible! Hilarious, but terrible." She tried to stifle a laugh. "You know I've been thinking…"

"The formal definition of a comma is…."

"What if one of us was to be the next #4?"

"That's horrendous! Why the hell would you think a crazy thing like that! We hate Edward Cullen and he hates us. It's a symbiotic relationship."

"…a mark of punctuation used for indicating a division in a sentence, as in setting off a word, phrase, or clause…"

"You make it sound like we're in high school again when you say it like that. But seriously, I wonder how good he really is. I mean there's gotta be something there if the entire city is waiting for their turn with the infamous Edward Cullen."

"It's still crazy! I don't want to touch, smell, or sleep with any part of that hog!"

"…when such a division is accompanied by a slight pause or is to be noted in order to give order to the sequential elements of the sentence..."

"I bet you wouldn't be able to even if he offered. You would probably run away screaming. Really Bella, when was the last time you got any action anyways?"

"I've gotten plenty of action! It's none of your business anyways Ang. And I would not run away screaming! He would be the one who would walk away. I'm _that_ good."

"Ha! Oh I bet you are. Fine let's bet on it then."

"…It is also used to separate items in a list, to mark off thousands in numerals, to separate types or levels of information in bibliographic and other data, and, in Europe, as a decimal point…"

"Honestly! Someone needs to put this woman out of her misery! Ok it's a deal. I'll sleep with him and I bet you he won't be able to walk the next day."

"Yah right! But how am I going to know that you really slept with him. I can't just believe what you tell me. I'm going to need some proof."

"Angela that's awful! Ok fine, I'll bring you back his underwear. Satisfied?"

"It is a Latin word from the Greek word komma, meaning _piece cut off, short clause_, and from the Greek word koptein, which means _to cut_."

"Crap she's almost done! Ok fine his underwear is good...but not good enough. All you have to do is get inside his room to get a pair. You could cave and still bring me his underwear."

"Ugh! I can't believe I'm agreeing to this! Ok I'll bring the underwear he wears that day."

"Good. But we're gonna have to find some way to see what pair he's wearing that day before he leaves so I know you're not faking. I guess we can figure that out later."

"…and that is why we use the comma."

"Deal?"

"Deal."

"Good so you have this entire week to get his attention in _a good way_ and then sleep with him Friday night."

"Great, I can't wait."

At that, Midge went to take her seat and Edward stepped up for his talk. I can't believe I just made a bet that I would sleep with that atrocious creature. This was going to be interesting.

* * *

**What did you all think? I hope you liked it! Please let me know if you have any suggestions, comments, or concerns!**


	3. Hangovers and Hormones

**A/N: Heyy guys...so this chapter was a little harder for me to write. But i really want to make a shameless plug for the movie. if you haven't seen it yet GO NOW!! it's fantastic! i think Rob Pattinson did a terrific job. The reviews that are in the papers don't do it justice. I loved it! My favorite part was when Edward took Bella to his house for the first time. i laughed soooo hard! Really it's great. go and see it.**

Hangovers and Hormones

**_Edward's POV:_**

I woke up to that stupid clock radio I kept meaning to replace. Listening to people talk about how their lives sucked every morning on the talk shows really drives me nuts. Bad things happen to everyone not just the people on the radio.

Monday mornings suck in general, but my hangover was not helping one bit. The room was far too bright for five in the morning and my head was pounding. I barely got myself out of bed. I stumbled into the kitchen, put the water in the coffee machine and took an aspirin from the cabinet. Coffee and aspirin, my two secrets to success. I stood there battling my pounding headache and once the coffee was finally ready, I poured it straight into my mug. No time to beat around the bush with cream and sugar, I needed it fast. I drank most of it on my way to the shower, burning off the majority of my taste buds in the process.

I walked in the bathroom and turned on the water. I waited half asleep for the water to get warm and then I took my boxers off and hopped in. The shower was a nice change to help soothe my aching body. I let the warm water run over my tense back and shoulders until it ran cold. God! It felt so good to ease the tension.

I reluctantly got out, grabbed a towel and went to the kitchen again to refill my empty coffee cup. This time, it was just the right temperature so my mouth was safe. I glanced up at the clock and saw that I had ten minutes until I had to leave. I walked hastily, as not to spill my sacred drink, to my room to throw on some clothes. I put on the typical tie, shirt, and dress pants combo and ran out the door. I didn't touch my hair because all the women say that it looks the best when it's messy. The call it something along the lines of 'sex hair' I think.

The minute I stepped out the door I regretted not grabbing something to eat. My hangover headache was gone for the most part, but now my stomach was begging for something other than coffee. Luckily, there's a Starbucks right near the subway station so I would have to make a quick stop there. I ran into the coffee shop and ordered a Grande hazelnut Caramel Macchiato and a gourmet chocolate chip muffin. This was no time to eat healthy. Hangovers and granola should never be mixed in my opinion.

The blonde, sexy girl behind the counter kept giving me a weird look as she took my order. Why are there so many good looking women when I'm running late? She was giving me this perplexed look. I couldn't tell if she recognized me or if she just smelt something funny. Her face looked vaguely like a smile, so I kind of smiled back. Her eyes lit up after I did that and I regretted acknowledging her. She clearly knew how I was. I didn't really have the time to talk to her. For one, I had no idea who she was, and two, I was running way late at this point. I'd never been late to work before and this was not going to be my first time. But talking with a hot blonde suddenly seemed like a good reason to be late...

She came out from behind the counter and personally delivered my coffee and muffin. She looked me in the eyes and gave me a smile that was clearly flirtatious. _Shit_. This is not good. How am I supposed to blow her off and get to work when she corners me like that? "Here's your muffin and coffee, _Edward_." _Shit._ She knows my name and I have no clue who the hell she is. Not only am I cornered, but now I have to actually talk to her.

I smiled my infamous Edward Cullen smile that gets me out of anything when it comes to women. Worked like a charm. "Um, thank you…."

"Clare. You don't remember me do you?" No shit Sherlock! But I guess I shouldn't be surprised. A lot of the women in the city know who I am, and that's the way I like it. But rule number one when dealing with women is to pretend like you know them all. Nothing is worse than saying you don't have the slightest idea. That just makes them all pissed off. I hate dealing with women when they get all annoyed.

"Hello Clare. But you're wrong I do remember you. We met a while ago right?" What a classic line. I use it all the time. Pretend like you know exactly who they are and then let them tell you the rest. Always end with a question. It sparks a conversation and turns the control to them. (Which is the way that all women like it.)

"Yah that's right! I'm surprised. I didn't think you would remember me after our one night stand. You kicked me out the door so fast the next morning I got a head rush." Oh _shit_. Now I remember who she is. It must have been at least two months ago. I was getting completely wasted at my favorite bar when she bought me a beer (I'm not one to refuse) and then I got a whiff of her hair. It smelled amazing! Then she leaned over and I got a view of her ass. I was sold. Even starring at her right now I was getting horny. I pictured her seductive, lean body all over me; her long legs, slim and defined, wrapped around my hips, her fingers caressing my shoulders. Her nails digging into _my_ back. I started to feel a bulge in my pants. Oh fuck! Not here. Not now. I had to get out before I completely jacked off in this coffee shop.

"Listen, Clare, I'm sorry I have to cut this short." I wasn't lying, I was quite enjoying the memory, but I had to leave. "I'm already running late. I hope we run into each other again." I gently pushed her aside and bolted threw the door.

I hopped on the subway and sat down next to this another attractive woman._ Two in less than an hour...wow! What a morning._ I glanced over at the same time she looked at me. She was hot. I couldn't help myself. I turned on my "Edward Cullen charm'. "Hello, I don't think we've met before, I'm Edward Cullen."

Her eyes widened when I said my name. She recognized it. I loved it when my reputation preceded me. "Oh, wow, hi…I'm Emily. Emily Clarke."

"Well Emily Clarke, it's very nice to meet you." I had to admit this wasn't a lie either. Her brown hair draping over her shoulder was hiding the strap to her top that barely covered her chest. She could have been one of those bikini models…she was so fuckin hot! I wanted her right now on this very train. I didn't care who was going to see. It would have been worth it. I started to feel that familiar bulge in my pants for the second time in one hour. _Fuck_. Not again. This was getting ridiculous. For Christ's sake I'm not a hormone driven 17 year old kid....I needed to get control of myself.

"Yah, it's nice to meet you too. Sorry, this is my stop. I hope we can see each other again sometime." God even her voice was sexy.

"That would be wonderful. I hope to see you soon then." And that was the end of that. The next stop was mine. I jumped off and hustled into the office.

For once, I was glad that I was going to work. At least it would get my mind off of this teenage frenzy. I walked in right on time, not late after all. Being the editor, I have a lot of responsibility. Usually, I hated it, but today I was looking forward to the work as a distraction. I got my desk in order and then I started to get ready for my staff meeting. God I hated those things! Such a waste of time, but it keeps the writers in check.

I piled up the articles that were from last week's paper. I went to file them when I noticed that I had unconsciously placed my favorite piece on top. It was an article about politicians and bribery by Bella Swan. She is such a remarkable writer. Her work had started out shaky, as an intern she really struggled, but with a little motivation she was getting quite good. Different writers need different motivation. Bella happened to thrive when I yelled at her. I _hate _screaming at her. Really, it is something that I feel terrible about, but if she turns out better work because I get on her case about the stupidest little things, then I guess it's worth it. It makes her a better person in the end. She must think I'm such a bastard. I would if I was her. I wish I could tell her how good she is, but that would ruin the whole motivation thing. Fuck. I hate being the bad guy.

My staff started to trickle in as I watched from my desk. I noticed the group of interns that walked by were all wearing tight, short, skirts. I'd already slept with most of them except for a select few that hadn't shown any interest yet. I think the one that I slept with on Friday night was Megan......the blonde wearing the tight blue shirt in the middle of the pack. She was probably telling them all how good the sex was. I thought it was mediocre, not the best but not that bad either. I would let her think it was the greatest pleasure I'd ever experienced. That way, I don't seem like a bastard and more of them want to sleep with me.

An hour passed while I was figuring out the format for the various advertisements for this week's paper. I hated doing it, but it had to be done. As I was packing up to head off to the staff meeting, Bella Swan ran by. It looked like she was having a tough morning. Her hair, which she usually wore down and curly, was thrown up into a bun of sorts on top of her head. She had on a pair of heels that made her legs look really good though. She wasn't too bad to look at. Actually, she was gorgeous. Why hadn't I noticed that before? I hadn't slept with her; that I was certain of. But why was she suddenly so striking? I made a mental note as I walked out the door to the dreaded staff meeting to add her to my list.

She beat me to the door of the meeting room and was talking with one of the other writers, Angela I think her name was. Bella's eyes flickered quickly to me and then back to Angela as I got closer. I hadn't noticed her eyes before either. They were amazingly beautiful. Honestly, what the hell was wrong with me? Why hadn't I see her like this before? I looked down at my pile of articles and I remembered how I had to give Bella a little motivation before she started writing her next piece.

"Good morning Angela, Bella."

"Good morning Edward." Angela answered. "Did you have a nice weekend?" I was surprised how nice Angela was to me. I know that I'm technically her boss so she should sound interested because I control her success, but she sounded really genuine about it. Why was I missing out on so many good women in this office? I thought I was catching them all while they were interns. Apparently, I had missed some good ones.

"My weekend was satisfactory. But I would really like to talk to Bella, Angela if you don't mind. We need to discuss her latest article."

"Um, yah sure, ok, I guess I'll just meet you inside then Bella. Nice talking with you Edward."

I felt terrible about what I was about to say to Bella. Not only because she was such a good writer, but I now felt like a beautiful woman like her didn't deserve this. I know it makes her work better, but how could I hurt her?

"How are you this morning Bella?" I tried to sound polite. I wanted her to feel like she was worth something to me. As much as I was going to hurt her, it was better in the end.

"I'm fine. How are you?" She sounded like she could have cared less. I got the feeling she knew what was coming. After all, this little scheme of mine had been going on for a while. She probably hated my guts. That fact stung more than usual. Previously I couldn't have cared less if she hated me or not because her articles were great. Now, I actually wanted her to like me. _What the fuck is wrong with me?_

I couldn't bring myself to attack her writing like I usually did. I tried desperately to find something trivial that I could reprimand her for. Something that was so stupid she would see right through me and maybe catch on. "Pretty good myself, listen I wanted to talk to you about how you arrived late this morning. I know that it's Monday, and your weekend was probably busy, but how am I supposed to run a paper if all of my writers don't show up?"

"I'm sorry, I set my alarm wrong and then I missed my train." Huh, not the answer I was expecting. That made me feel terrible. She was having an awful morning already and now I was making it worse for her.

_What the fuck!?! This is so not me._ I can't be having these thoughts about _Bella Swan_. She is just another writer at the paper. No girl ever makes me feel this way. I can't possibly be feeling sorry for her. _I _don't feel sorry for women. Not even the ones I've slept with and kicked out of my apartment. This is bull shit! Just because she's gorgeous and is full of talent doesn't mean I should be _nice_ to her. I'm fucking _Edward Cullen_! I don't feel sympathy! Shit. I have to get a hold of myself.

"Bella, you can't give me these excuses. I need you to focus and be here on time. This is not acceptable."

"I know. I'm sorry it won't happen again."

"Bella, how can you promise me that? What would happen if I let my staff simply meander in whenever they felt like it? Do you really think that our paper would function the way it does now? Because I certainly don't." There, that's better. _No sympathy!_

"Yah, I know."

"And furthermore, honestly Bella, you haven't worked here for that long, but I would think that you would set the standard for the new employees. I never thought of you as the type of person who simply couldn't give a crap. You seem like you don't offer anything to this paper at all. When was the last time you actually tried to write a good article? I feel like you are continuously falling down hill with your writing. The least you could do is try to convince me that you care."

She changed her focus to the wall instead of looking at me. That made me feel like a monster. Maybe I was going a little overboard. The way she looked......._NO! I'm Edward Cullen! _I don't feel sorry for people. Fuck! This Bella chick was getting to me….Hold it together Edward….get the job done.

"Bella are you even listening to me right now? My god! You are wasting my time! Why do I even try?"

"Yes I heard you. I'll be on time."

"Well, then I guess we're done here. Let's get this staff meeting over with then."

I walked into the staff meeting and took my usual seat. God! What the hell was wrong with me today?

* * *

**A/N: ok so what did you all think? like i said before, i really had a hard time with this chapter.  
**


	4. Flowers and File Cabinets

**A****/N: Hi everyone! I'm sorry that this chapter took awhile, but i'm almost positive that it was worth the wait. Trust me on this one! Enjoy!**

Flowers and File Cabinets

_Bella POV_

Angela and I walked out of the stupid staff meeting along with all the other writers. Wesley Jones, one of the best male writers on the paper, came up to Angela nudging her shoulder, and gave her a wink.

Wes and Angela have had a thing going for awhile. It isn't anything serious, they spend every Friday night together, but the weekend sex hasn't quite hit the relationship stage yet. But I'm hoping it will turn into something. Angela deserves a good guy like him.

"O God, Bella, isn't he so gorgeous! And he's such a nice guy too. It's so rare to find one like him these days." Angela was beaming. She was always so happy when Wes was around.

"Yah, Ang, you really got a good one there." As I was talking, he waved to her and winked again as he turned the corner to go to his desk.

"I still can't believe that he's taking me out this weekend to Topaz, you know that new fancy restaurant up the street. God I hope that he wants to make things more serious."

It was so hard to be jealous when Angela was so genuinely happy. She has never been one to boast, so I know that she is really falling for him. I was so glad that she and Wes were heading towards a relationship, but at the same time, I wanted what they had, and things aren't really looking up for me in that department right now.

Thinking about how my love life wasn't up to par made me remember the stupid bet with Angela. How in the world was I going to get _Edward Cullen_ to sleep with _me_? I'm not an intern, therefore I'm not his type. Not to mention that I don't have the slightest idea how to be "sexy". Everyone who knows me knows that I'm the biggest klutz to walk the earth. Even if I tried to be provocative I'd probably make a bigger idiot out of myself.

"Speaking of Friday night….." Angela nudged me with her elbow expectantly.

"I know. I'm going to have to figure something out. This is crazy! How the hell am I supposed to seduce Edward Cullen, Angela? Honestly, I'm not the best at the whole flirting gig. You of all people should know that."

"Bella, you're way better than you give yourself credit for. I've seen some of the guys around here looking at you. Oh come on, aren't you up for a little challenge?"

Absolutely not, but I had already made the bet and it was too late to go back so I guess I was just going to have to find a way to act like an intern. "I guess but you just watch. This is going to make me the laughing stalk of the paper."

"Bella you seriously need to get some self esteem. And no one is going to laugh at you. Anyways, I have to go work on my article. I'll talk to you later. You'll figure something out, you always do. Drop by my desk and let me know your brilliant plan as soon as you can."

At that, Angela walked down the hall to her desk, leaving me to wonder what my "brilliant plan" was going to be. I walked to my own desk and sat down in my old squeaky chair. I decided that I should focus on my article first and at least get it started. The beginning is always the hardest part for me. Once I get going, there's no problem. It's getting the ball rolling that's the tough part.

Ok so…..women in the workforce….where to begin? Hadn't someone written an article about men in the economy recently? I swear that it was last week or the week before. It definitely wasn't a woman who wrote it. Maybe Wes would know. I decided to take a field trip down to his desk and ask him if he had any idea. If anything, this kind of mission would distract me from the harder task at hand.

I wanted to make the trip as long as possible, but Wes was right around the corner from me. It looked like he wasn't in much of a hurry either so I thought it was a good time to ask him. "Hey Wes, how's it going?"

"Oh hi ya Bella. Pretty good can't complain I guess. I'm just really stressed out about this weekend. I know it's ages away at this point but, I'm taking Angela out on Friday to the nice new restaurant up the street. I'm planning a huge romantic evening. I was hoping she would want to make things more serious between us. This is really stupid of me to ask, but has she ever mentioned anything like that?"

"Wes, she's head over heels for you! She was gushing to me about your date night right after the staff meeting. I'm sure she is going to love it."

"Well, that's a relief. I'm pretty nervous about the whole thing. I just wasn't sure if our relationship was going to translate well to serious. You know?"

"Yah, I gotcha. But I don't think you have anything to worry about. You're a great guy and I know that she adores you."

"I was thinking about maybe leaving flowers on her desk tomorrow morning. Do you think that will be too much? The last thing I want to do is freak her out."

"No, I think she'll love it."

"Great. Then I think I'm going to go order those right now. Thanks so much for the help Bella. I'll talk to you later."

"Hey wait! I was actually wondering if you could help me out with something real quick."

"Ya sure. What's on your mind?"

"Well, I'm doing an article about women in the workforce and I thought I remembered someone doing an article about men in the economy either last week or the week before. Do you know if that's true?"

"Oh ya I forgot to tell you congrats about that. You got the first choice of the week that's awesome! I always thought that you were the best we had here. Men in the workforce hmmm….ya I think that Dave wrote something about that two weeks ago. Actually, I think it was more along the lines of men having the edge over women, so it might really help you out. You should go check the files for the article. It's probably in the file room already."

"Wow thanks! Wes you're the best."

"No problem. I'm glad I could help. Well, I gotta go get those flowers in order. Good luck with the article."

He hurried off to get the flowers that were going to make Angela so excited. God, could he really be any sweeter? Angela was going to be so happy! It's going to take a lot of effort for me not to give anything away. Maybe I could drop subtle hints about it. That couldn't do any harm right? I'd have to talk to her later about this….and my plan.

I headed over to the file room to find that article that Wes told me about. The file room is a room full of file cabinets that have all of the articles written by every journalist that ever worked on the paper. Any article ever published is somewhere in there. They had to switch the room last year because the files out grew the older one. They threw the file cabinets into this conference room. The room is huge so the files only take up about half of the space available. I think they were hoping not to have to change the room again for a long time. The files surround the outside of the room with a big table in the middle. Everything's in there but it's extremely disorganized. Now, the trick was actually finding the article I wanted. This was probably going to take a very long time. I'm afraid to even walk in there.

I came to the new file room and took a breather. I wanted to get all prepared for the hell that was about to happen. Finding this article was going to be like finding a needle in a haystack. But, I was on a mission and there was no way I was going to leave that room with out the article.

I opened the door and fiddled around for the light switch. The room was so dark with out the lights that it took me a second to find the damn switch. I was able to find it and then I turned the lights on to illuminate the room. I did a quick scan of all the file cabinets trying to figure out where to start, and then I gasped.

"O my God. Edward I'm sorry." I managed to stutter out, backing out the door. How was I supposed to know someone was in here? Who comes in a file room and leaves the lights off? He turned towards me, his eyebrows shooting to his hair line, a sneaky, sarcastic smirk playing on his lips.

"You know it's a mess in here." He didn't sound angry, but not exactly pleased either. What had I walked in on?

"Yah, I know, but I really needed to find an article for research."

"Are you having trouble already?" He sounded a little smug but more surprised than anything.

"No, I mean…" I searched for the right words. I was not having difficulty. I just wanted Dave's article. The last thing I needed was to sound weak in front of him. Wait, why didn't I want to sound weak? Oh right, because he was terrible to me, and yet he was simply_ gorgeous. _I had managed to notice that much. His reddish brown hair hung almost in his remarkably green eyes. His lips were all full and dark and…dare I say kissable?_ Snap out of it Bella!_ This guy was the pretty much the devil.

"I just heard that there was an article that is a challenge to my topic." He nodded, all sexy and mysterious. "You know, cigarettes are really bad for you" I blurted out. I blushed. It was none of my business whether he smoked or not. Actually compared to the interns, smoking wasn't that bad.

"I know" he said with a shrug. "Sometimes doing things that are bad is a good thing. Everyone likes a little risk." He inhaled again, put out the butt with his finger, and then threw it in the trash. "Don't you think?" His voice was mocking. His eyes burned into mine and he started laughing. God this man was infuriating!

I almost threw up then and there. He was making me sick! "I don't really like the thought of shortening my life" I told him. I watched him pop a piece of gum in his mouth and extend the packet towards me. I took a piece and tossed it back in his general direction.

"So, Edward Cullen is being nice to me." It wasn't a question but a statement. I was so bewildered that he hadn't left the room yet. Normally, he would have said his piece and booked it.

"I never said that I didn't like you Bella." He smirked as he leaned against one of the file cabinets.

I didn't know what to make of that. How could he possibly _like_ me? He never said one positive word to me. He couldn't possibly tolerate me, let alone _like_ me. "Ah, no offense or anything Edward, but I find that kind of hard to believe."

"What that I don't like you? Bella, I'm sorry that you think that, but I believe quite the contrary. I know I'm not the nicest person but it's just that you simply need…motivation….from time to time." He looked down as he said this and then glanced back up dazzling me with a crooked smile. I almost passed out. How could he have such an effect on me?

"Ha! Ok I'm leaving." I turned slowly to walk out the door. I was still in shock. But before I knew it he was standing in front of me, hands on my shoulders looking down at me. _He was touching me._ _What the hell is going on?_

"Not so fast" his voice was low, and very attractive. _Could a voice be attractive?_ "I feel like we haven't gotten off to a very good start. I know that it's been a while since we first met, but do you think we could….start over?" He smiled that damn crooked smile again. I felt my knees start to wobble beneath me. I had to remember how to breathe.

"Bella Swan" I told him, leaning back and offering a hand to shake. He took it and raised it to his lips.

"A pleasure."

He sunk to the floor, back against the files and I followed suit. I was in no state to remain on my feet anways. Plus, this was a nice start to my brilliant plan. I started to think about what I was going to say next but then I though better of it. If I had gotten this far without any thoughts, then wouldn't make more sense to continue that way? Why would I screw up a good thing?

"So…did you really need to find that article today or are you up for...... _different_ activities?"

"Why? If I was, would you take advantage of me?" I was going to play along. What else did I have to do?

"I might consider it. Although, I normally don't mix business with pleasure."

"Ya right! Look, I don't know if you realize this or not, but every girl you sleep with on Friday night is an intern here."

"My, I didn't think you would be so bold with me. You _are_ different Bella Swan. But yes, I am aware of that fact. However, I don't know if you realize, but I _never_ discuss my weekends at work, and I especially _never_ discuss it with _them_ here at the paper."

"Ugh! You're a pig! I would never sleep with you. You're just what a thought you were an inconsiderate, low life who has nothing better to do than…"

He cut me off and shook his head. "Bella, I never said I couldn't handle a challenge." He was such a bastard. He smiled again, how could I be angry with him when he smiled at me like that?

"Did you really think I was a low life?" He looked up from under his beautiful lashes and gazed into my eyes. How could I say no to such a beautiful being?

"No, I guess not a low life."

He chuckled lightly, leaning close to my ear. "That's what I thought." I gulped. I felt his hands, brushing my hair behind my ear and his fingers, trailing down my side to settle on my hips. My breath caught. What was he doing? This needed to stop. This was _Edward Cullen._

"God!" My voice sounded high and shaky even to my ears. His hands were tracing circles just under my shirt at the waistband of my jeans. He chuckled lowly. It was the most beautiful sound I had ever heard.

"What was that?" His voice was almost light but it sounded a little strained.

"Um….nothing" I barely managed to squeak out. I had to stop this. _This was Edward Cullen._ Bet or not bet, I didn't want this to happen. Angela would just have to make do with it. I put my hands of top of his with every intention of removing them, but then he took my hands and spun me around to face him. He gazed into my eyes as he moved his hands up my shirt.

I gasped. But I didn't stop him. "See, you don't have to be perfect all the time." He whispered into my ear. His lips moved down to my neck as his hands moved up my shirt. He cupped my breast and my mouth betrayed me again.

"Oh!" I panted as his hands massaged my breasts gently through my bra leaving them sensitive and dying for more. I felt his lips smirk against my neck. I hooked my fingers onto his pockets and rolled my head onto his shoulder. His hands crept lower again, resting on my stomach, playing with the hem of my top. He removed his lips from my neck as I looked up and his mouth collided eagerly with mine. I returned his passion as my tongue requested entrance to his warm, delicious mouth.

I wove my hands harshly into his gorgeously tussled hair pulling him closer to me. He was moving his hands lower than my stomach, over my hip bones and down, down, down. My body felt like it was burning. I suddenly realized how soaked my underwear must be. I wondered if he could smell how ready I was for him. I was secretly glad that I had forgotten panty hose in my haste this morning. They would have been an annoying road block.

I moaned into his mouth as his hands travelled up my skirt to my underwear. He was stroking me through the very thin fabric. He squeezed and I couldn't help the sounds that escaped me. "Do you want more Bella?" He whispered into my ear with his velvety voice. I merely nodded. I wasn't going to make any unnecessary sounds. I pushed myself up against him, clawing his chest, pressing my center into his thigh and sighing. His lips were leaving passionate, strong kisses along my neck. I reached behind grabbing his ass pulling his hips to mine, grinding against him, and hearing his moan as he nibbled my ear.

My patience was starting to wear thin so I started to undo his buttons one by one. I struggled with the first two, naturally. I just wanted his shirt off _now!_ I got faster and faster with each button. I didn't even try to be sexy. I knew if I did that, things were just going to get worse. After I finally got all the buttons undone he helped me by shrugging it off of his shoulders. I could feel his skin against mine so smooth and muscular. _Was it possible for him to be so perfect?_ He smelled so good, all sweet and spicy, with just that tiny hint of smoke, barely there. I don't normally go for smokers, but the subtle allure of the smoke left me dying for more. I could have stood there, breathing him in all day, but I was seriously beyond patience at this point.

All the while his lips were still attached to mine, our tongues battling it out, each trying to gain the control. His hands went to the hem of my shir, he gently yet hastily removed it as well. He wasn't exactly wasting time either. One of his hands cupped my breast, massaging it, as he drove me mad with desire. His other hand slid over my shoulders and down my back where he skillfully undid the clasp my bra. Then he quickly removed it from my shoulders, flinging it across the room and diving toward my chest, his tongue attacking any part of my breast that he could find. "Mmmm" he hummed, causing my entire body to vibrate as I clutched him even closer.

"_Edward!_" I gasped, kissing his shoulder, his neck, his face, any part of him was up for grabs. I wanted to feel every single muscle. I wanted every one of his nerves to be on fire like mine. I needed him to feel me; needed to him to know I that wanted him with so much desire I was on the verge of an overload. I needed to know that he wanted me. I swirled my tongue around the hollow beneath his ear as I clawed at his chest with my bare hands leaving no surface untouched. I wanted to leave a burning trail all along his perfect abdomen.

My hands drifted down farther and began to gently tug and the hair there. Twisting and turning it in my fingers. "Bell-lla" he groaned, his teeth latching to my nipple and twisting, driving my back to an arch, pulling me closer into his beautiful mouth.

I groaned again with more force. I was no longer worried about the sounds I was making. I was far beyond self conscious at this point. "Edward…._MORE!_" I threatened, moving my hands from his chest to his bare back to pull him closer. I ran my fingernails down his back, earning a pleasured hiss from his perfect lips. _That sound was driving me crazy!_ I wanted to do everything in my power to hear it again and again. I dug my nails a little deeper, hoping he'd get the point that I needed more, and I needed more now! He hissed again fueling my fire. I ground my center against his thigh again and he bit down on the fleshy part of my breast. I gasped "God! Edward!" He smiled as he bit down again on my other breast.

My lips were on his chest, his jaw, his ear, his forehead, his mouth. I lingered for a long time at his mouth. It was so tasty, so sweet, so inviting. I wanted to choke him with my tongue. I vaguely realized that I was having sex with _Edward Cullen_ in the _file room_. Something I would have never done let alone with him. I almost laughed at the thought. "Something funny?" his voice was husky and strained yet amazingly beautiful, as he kept caressing the skin just below my jaw on my neck with his lips, his fingers working expertly around my drenched center. I shook my head unable to speak and kissed him again moving my tongue in every direction at once.

"Good then enough! I can't handle this! I need your clothes off NOW!" he finally ground out, his voice heavy and forced. He picked me up and sat me on the table in the middle of the room, carefully avoiding the file cabinets in his way. He pressed himself between my legs the pressure was almost too much. I could feel his erection against my drenched center. I moaned into his shoulder. "Off" he growled nodding to my skirt. I slid it off down my legs as fast as I could. I threw it away instantly. Edward had shed his pants _and _boxers in that short amount of time.

I gasped when I realized what I was in for. "Gonna make it there Bella?" he mocked, cocking that eyebrow in a smirk that was undeniably sexy.

"Oh, huh?…...Ya. I'll make it. Don't _you_ worry about a thing." My body went hot instantly and I could feel my center simply dripping with anticipation. He stepped forward, brushing my soaking lacey panties with his rock hard erection. He gripped my delicate thighs with his strong controlling hands. He had _all_ the control and I wasn't complaining.

"These need to go" he whispered, stroking me through the small amount of lace. His fingers touched my clit and I squirmed with desire as I arched my back with pleasure. I nodded, biting my lip to keep from screaming. His fingers delicately pulled at the waistband and pulled my panties away from my overheating skin. He slowly stroked back and forth, leaving no skin unscathed, causing my legs to shake, and turn to jelly. I was glad that I wasn't standing. I whimpered. I couldn't help it. I no longer had control over what my voice gave away. I could have been screaming and I wouldn't have noticed.

I lifted myself just inches off of the table so that he could pull my underwear completely off of my legs. "Much better" he purred, his thumb was drawing designs delicately around my clit.

My breaths were coming shorter more strained and closer together, my chest rising and falling painfully with the effort. I hated that my breathing was getting in the way of the pleasure that was taking precedence in my mind. I didn't want to concentrate on anything else besides the gorgeous man in front of me.

I arched my back and pressed my chest into his as I moaned his name, "Ed-_ward_." My hand reached forward of its own accord, apparently it wasn't just my voice that I couldn't control. I grasped his large, thick shaft in my fingers. I squeezed lightly once, earning myself another hiss of "Christ! Bella!" This gave me more power, and then I began to pump, up and down at a painfully slow pace. I wanted him to enjoy every second, every single movement of my hand. I could feel him grow to a point where my fingers could barely wrap around him. It made me feel really good to know that I had this power over him. He was in _my_ complete control now.

His lips had left their place just below my ear and he threw his head back in ecstasy, his hair falling away from his perfect face. His mouth was parted as he squeezed his eyes shut taking in the enjoyment I was giving him. He moaned my name and I could swear there wasn't any other sound more gratifying than that.

My hand was stroking him slowly, excruciatingly so as he kissed me back. "Come on Edward. Give in." I whispered into his ear. He was using too much of his effort to control himself. _I wanted all of his effort._ "Let it go. Don't hold back." I wanted him to really take pleasure in the moment.

I thought he was going to completely give into me like I wanted when he leaned forward as he kissed my forehead. "You're incredibly sexy, you know that right?" He whispered so fervently into my ear. I almost passed out at the beautiful sound of his strained voice. My eyebrows shot up and I smiled deviously and shrugged. I had a plan. If he thought _I_ was sexy, then he was going to love this.

"What?" He asked. He looked at me with suspicious eyes. His lips formed a hard line as I slid forward into a kneeling position in front of him. He suddenly grasped my destination and his eyebrows shot through the roof. I slid my mouth down his throbbing shaft, taking in as much of it as I could and wrapped my hands around the rest. I raised my eyes to his and winked devilishly. He closed his eyes with passion and anticipation as he grabbed the table urgently, desperately needing the support. I saw the muscles in his arms tighten in resistance. I slid my mouth to the end and stopped again, one hand squeezing his balls lightly as I quickly shot back once more. His fingers squeaked along the table trying to stay upright. "Shit Bella!" He moaned. His fingers turned white as he grabbed the table, his toes curled into the carpet.

"Edward, _GIVE IN!_" I mumbled, moving my hands and mouth faster now. I closed my lips around him again, just in time to feel him bulge. His hips jerked forward and he came hard. My mouth was suddenly full of his release. I heard him moan as he fell to his knees in front of me, his head at the same level as mine. I lifted my eyes as I watched his shaking body collapse.

He pulled me up and kissed me with so much lust it was almost painful. His tongue was in every corner of my mouth all at the same time. His fingers started to tease me again massaging my clit almost to the point where it was painful. His hand was drenched and I was going to lose it completely if he didn't give me what I wanted soon. I opened my mouth, but no sound would come forth. Just a silent scream that said more than any noise would. I pushed myself toward his finger.

He bit my shoulder. "Jesus! Edward. O my God!" I couldn't form a single sentence. I squeezed my eyes shut so hard my eyebrows hurt. My body rocked back and forth until it burst with such force I thought it would break apart into a million pieces. I could see every color at the same time. I felt every emotion all in one. And he still kept rubbing and tapping as I rode the wave until my body came down, shaking and shuddering with exhaustion.

"Lay down" he suggested, gently easing me to the floor so I was lying on my stomach.

"What?" I had no idea what he thought he was doing.

"I need some recovery time" he reminded me as he sat at my feet. "Bella, _relax_. Take a few deep breaths." I did as I was told obeying that sultry sexy voice. I folded my arms across the rough carpet and settled my head in them. I closed my eyes taking a breather as he had commanded. His hands were instantly on my feet, expertly massaging circles into the arches, causing me to tense and release my calf muscles as he stroked different parts of my foot. He bent my knee and kissed up the inside of one calf, sucking on my ankle, and again on my knee, his lips leaving no skin untouched. I felt the trail of kisses as if they were permanently imbedded there. I felt my leg twitch. It was amazing! _How did he know how to do this?_ _Hang on; don't think about that answer right now._

His lips moved further up, his fingers caressing the backs of my legs and sliding up over my hips, cupping my ass and massaging it gently yet with undeniable strength. His lips settled on the small of my back drawing circles with his tongue as his hands moved up, all the way to my shoulders where his lips soon took their place. He moved his hands to stroke the outsides of my breasts, leaving me burning for more. I could feel my nipples turn rock hard at his touch.

I could hear my breathing become shorter and faster as I tried to control myself. He had such an effect on me. His hands floated back down as he blew his warm breath up and down my spine, causing me to shudder and dig my fingers and toes into the fibers of the carpet. I heard myself whimper, but I didn't know how I actually made the noise. I had no control whatsoever over my body with him.

He grabbed me and pulled me over onto my back. He forced my legs up so that my feet were flat against the floor, my knees bent; his touches leaving searing marks on my skin. I gazed into his desire filled eyes and just with that, I almost lost it again. I was panting, fighting for breath as his body came between my legs, leaning over me and kissing me roughly, his mouth devouring mine, his teeth pulling my lips to the point where I was sure they were going to bleed. His tongue was claiming every part of my mouth as his own. His hands were at my clit again, teasing me and causing me to drench him in my heat. "Oh! Yes!" My voice was barely more than a whisper. I arched my back, pressing myself into his glorious hands. "Edward" I panted, not caring that I was beginning to sound weak and desperate.

"Yes Bella" he huffed, dragging his teeth across my collar bone. I welcomed the pain that came with each bite.

"I….um….I…_oh_!" He bit down on the skin just below my ear.

"Yes Bella?" He asked again fire in his eyes, his finger slowly stroking back and forth across my folds. My hips twitched and I moaned.

"Was there something you wanted Bella?" His body moved lower and lower towards my feet, his fingers playing rhythmically with my overheated, dripping center. I prayed that he knew what I desired. He rested his chin just below my belly button and looked up through those beautiful, long lashes at me, a smirk playing on his lips, his eyes dark with lust. My head rolled back and forth on the floor, my eyes tightly shut. "No? Something you _needed_?" I gasped not even capable of a coherent thought. "Open your eyes Bella. Tell me what you want." His finger dipped slowly into my hot center, coating itself in my juices and causing my walls to contract violently once.

"Aaaaah!" I howled. "Oh my God! _Edward!_" He thrust his finger in again, slowly back and forth. "More!" I barely managed to spit out, as I bit down hard on my lips. He added a second finger and I gasped in contentment once more. The pressure was almost too much but I still wanted _more_. "I need….I want…" My brain wouldn't work. I couldn't get out what I wanted to say. "Please!" I pleaded. I needed him to play along. I knew he wanted this just as badly. His patience had to be gone too.

I crashed my lips to his, moving with him as our bodies pressed together, slick with sweat. My center was pulsating as I rubbed against his erection. I wound my arms around his neck, pulling him toward me and raising my hips to his, grinding down on his erection and hearing his hiss. That sound made me want it even more.

He took hold of my hips and pressed his face to my neck as he pushed into my dripping center, sliding in slowly. "_Bella, you're so tight!_"

I moaned in response, pressing my hips upward, feeling more fulfilled than I had in as long as I could remember. He sunk further, pressing into me, stretching me to the breaking point, both of us feeling the completeness.

Then…he pulled back, and I whimpered. I wasn't even close to being done with him yet. And suddenly he slammed in harder than before, and I gasped, "Shit! Oh my God!" And he pulled back again and then thrust in. I whimpered louder, pushing my hips up to meet his as he pounded down once more. He pulled out, almost to the tip and I reached out, gripping his ass. He groaned and slammed in once more and I held him tight, circling my hips beneath him. He wasn't going anywhere without my permission.

"Bella" he grunted, beginning to thrust shallowly in and out again, pulling me up, then pressing me back against the floor again, harder and faster each time as my fingers clawed everywhere. Grabbing onto whatever I could find. My hands went to his hair, pulling again, arching my back, driving him deeper.

"Harder" I begged. "Please God _harder_." My legs tangled around his waist of their own accord and his pace picked up. My hands held on for dear life as my body moved with his, up and down and around, slamming into the floor, only to be pulled back to his chest once more. "Yes! Edward! Oh!" I was so close. My body was so tight it hurt. My back was crawling with electricity. "Again! I need…..Oh God…..just a little…._more!_" I urged through gritted teeth. He obliged, thrusting harder getting up onto his knees for a new angle. He hit my spot. That was it! I felt my body contract and shudder as my orgasm rocked through me, pulsing around him. I felt his hands tighten on my hips as he drove in once more, with a grunt and then a groan as his body shook with pleasure. He pulled out of me and rolled over riding out his own orgasm. He rolled onto his back and drew me closer to him. My head rested on his bare, sweaty chest.

We lay there in silence for awhile, both of us gasping for much needed air. My head was moving up and down with his stomach muscles. There was a beautiful crooked smile playing on his mouth. He played aimlessly with my hair as he closed his eyes, enjoying the pleasure.

"Um…" I started, not sure what to do next. He sat up and pulled me with him. We leaned up against the file cabinets, my head on his shoulders, his delicious smell filling my lungs with every breath.

"Well, that wasn't what _I_ had planned for this morning." He chuckled a bell like laugh. "I must say, I quite enjoyed it though."

I wasn't about to disagree. "Yah, that was……amazing."

He whispered quietly in my ear, "My sentiments exactly."

And he gave me a long, sweet kiss on my forehead. I gazed up into his gorgeous green eyes and I knew that there was no where else I would rather be than in his arms.

* * *

**A/N: What did you think? I wanted to give you guys a lemon and I hope that it was a good one. **

**REVIEW PLEASE! **


	5. A Whole New Outlook

**A/N: I'm soooo sorry that this chapter took so long. I'm embarrassed to have made you all wait for this. But I have a great story to back it up. I lost power for 9 days! I haven't been able to do anything! Luckily, I have a generator but still, that meant no nothing for over a week! I just got it back yesterday and this was one of the first things i did. I hope that you can understand. Please enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think. My spirits are completely crushed at this point because of all the stress no electricity brings so reviews would be AWESOME! thank you all for sticking with me! You are my life savers!**

A Whole New Outlook

Bella Pov:

"You are so beautiful you know that?" He smiled his perfect smile and suddenly I was lost in his eyes again.

"I've never heard _that _one before." I laughed out loud. I couldn't believe what had just happened! _I just had sex with Edward Cullen._ Even thinking the words was hard. It took me a minute to decide that it actually happened. Then I looked down and realized neither of us were wearing our clothes. I gazed at his gorgeous body, every muscle in his arms so toned and defined, every ripple in his stomach moving with each breath he took, the small tuft of hair leading down to his very impressive package….it was mesmerizing. Just looking at his body, I longed for him to be inside of me again. I could feel his lips caressing mine with his desire. His tongue trying desperately to gain the control I would never give him. His hands gently massaging my breasts while he whispered glorious things in my ear…..Ok, so maybe it did happen after all.

He lifted my chin off his bare shoulder and held my face in his hands pulling me out of my dreaming as he slowly whispered, "I was being serious, Bella. You really are quite gorgeous." I looked down from his captivating eyes. I couldn't take it. For one, I was the farthest thing from beautiful on this planet, not even taking my hell of a morning into consideration. And two, Edward Cullen, basically a god in human form, was trying to convince me that I was the beautiful one. He was clearly going insane.

"Listen, Edward…" I continued to look down because I knew if I looked him in the eye while I was saying this, it would never come out as a coherent sentence. "…you don't have to tell me any of your lines. You already got what you wanted. It's ok, really, I'll understand." The truth was that I _did_ get the whole concept. I wasn't just trying to be polite. Edward Cullen sleeps around. It's just a fact of life, and the sooner I accepted that, the sooner I would become just another name in his little black book.

"Bella, if I can be completely honest with you, that was _not_ one of my lines. Actually, this entire speech is way out of the ordinary. Trust me, this is not the way I normally do things." I didn't believe him, but I wasn't going to push the issue any farther. Who knows what really goes on behind his closed door? Wait, hold on, don't answer that.

He moved my face closer to his, but kept our mouths just centimeters apart. I could smell his wonderful breath in my mouth. It was like we were breathing the same air, back and forth, back and forth. My mouth started to water. I wanted so badly to kiss him again, to feel his tongue with mine, to taste him again. The anxiety was killing me. I wanted him now! He slowly came closer and then he finally kissed me. It wasn't rough or gentle, it was perfect, the kind of kiss that teenage girls dream about. He was in control, but clearly enjoying himself. Our tongues danced ever so slowly, savoring each movement. Then he pulled away not too soon, but still leaving me craving for more, and he hugged me to his chest. Once again, I was completely content where I was. This had to be heaven. Life couldn't get any better.

I lingered there on his chest for awhile, and then I remembered that I had a job to do. Way back when, I had a purpose for being in this file room. I needed to find that article that Wes had told me about. Thinking about the article made me remember how Edward had been in here, with the lights off, alone. My curiosity instantly bubbled up and I couldn't help but ask. "Edward? What the hell were you doing in here with the lights off when I walked in?"

"Oh….ummm….." my cheek was resting against chest as his chin was balancing on top of my head. I could feel him breathing, gently blowing my hair with each breath. I felt him turn his head away towards the door as his stumbled over his words.

Suddenly I realized the many answers I could get from that question, some of which I didn't really want. I hadn't considered what a personal question I was asking until he didn't say anything back. It was none of my business what he was doing. After all, we weren't exactly office buddies. Until recently, I had thought that he hated my guts. Now, apparently he was just "motivating" me the entire time. That was such crap but I hadn't really digested everything he had told me. Was he really being serious about the 'I don't hate you Bella' part? That one sentence could turn my entire world upside down. What would it mean if he didn't hate me after all?

I almost forgot about my initial question but then Edward started talking again. "I wasn't doing anything inappropriate if that's what you're asking." Truthfully, I hadn't even gone that far in my head. Those kinds of things hadn't even crossed my mind yet. He is such a guy. Their minds are always on sex. Ugh, disgusting. "It's just that sometimes I come in here to think. No one ever comes in this room anymore and I get sick of my office so I come in here. Plus I can smoke and no one ever notices." He pulled me away from his chest so he could look down into my eyes as I looked up into his. I could tell he was searching for some emotion as he gazed intently at me. He seemed to find what he was looking for because his eyes turned from probing to content.

"You know that I think smoking is disgusting." This time it was my turn to look away. I didn't want to look into his eyes to see the emotion that I'm sure was playing across his face. I knew this was a touchy subject.

"Yes, you mentioned that earlier. But, I'm sorry. _Your_ opinion about _my_ smoking habits isn't going to make me change much." That got me angry. I snapped my head back to glare into his eyes. If looks could kill, he would have been dead.

"I never said it should, _Edward_. I just want to make sure you realize how repulsive it is. You can do whatever you want. _Who am I to tell you what to do?_" God he always got me so pissed! But this was more like it, him being all high and mighty while I'm getting put down. I liked being in this familiar territory, but I had to admit that I preferred the nicer, sexier Edward Cullen much more.

"Good. Because I don't base what I do off of anyone else's opinions. _I do what I want_." He emphasized the last part as he completely let go of me and crossed his arms over his chest starring into space with pure fury in his eyes. Now he really looked liked he owned the world. What else is new?

"Yah, I know." I muttered under my breath. He wasn't supposed to hear it but unfortunately he did.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? You don't know anything Bella."

"Edward, I'm not an idiot. And for your information, you don't know anything either." It was my turn to cross my arms. He was infuriating! I'm the best writer this paper has. He has no right to tell me that I'm stupid. God! No wonder I hated this guy.

"Oh now look who's talking. So tell me, _oh powerful genius_, if you know everything what was I thinking about when you walked in then?"

"_Fine!_" I glared at him. "You were thinking about how I'm the best fucking writer this paper has and you have _no right_ to call me stupid. Without me, this paper would suck and you know it! _You should worship the ground I walk on!_" I was screaming by the end. But he deserved to hear it. He was silent after I finished and he stared at me with bewildered eyes. I guess he never thought I would be so bold. With any other person I wouldn't have yelled like that, but he pulled all the worst qualities out of me. "What so _now_ you shut up? For once I finally defend myself and you can't say anything back? What the hell is wrong with you?"

He closed his eyes and shook his head. It looked like one of those cartoons when the character is seeing things and then they shake their head really fast to get rid of the hallucinations. He opened his eyes very slowly but he didn't look at me. He was seeing things that were far beyond the room. He was focusing on a distant memory or thinking deeply about a private moment. Something I said had clearly hit home. He barely whispered, "I know you're great, but you have no idea." I thought I had imagined the entire argument because suddenly he was looking down at me smiling that gorgeous smile of his. It was like the entire fight had never happened. He went from this crazy raving lunatic, to a gentle, smiling, gorgeous man. I was getting whiplash from his mood swings.

"Now, you came in here for a reason earlier before I distracted you. Do you think I could help you?" I was completely bewildered. He was being all polite like we were the best of friends. Suddenly nice Edward was back. But I was afraid that the other one was going to resurface at any minute. This was the new found Edward that I liked. The one that I wasn't ashamed to have slept with. This Edward might be the one that cared about me, but I wasn't so sure that the other one did. He said that he didn't hate me, but I wasn't convinced. Maybe a part of him was actually concerned about my well being, but the other part just wanted to tear me down. Edward Cullen was the biggest puzzle I had ever known.

"Ummmm….ya you're right I was looking for an article when I walked in." I didn't want to say anything that wasn't necessary because I didn't want to set him off again. I felt like I was dealing with Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. Except I had no idea which one I was going to get. There were no signs as to which personality was going to surface. I hated having to worry about what I was saying. A conversation should be easy. I shouldn't have to watch what I say. I don't deserve that. I may not be a great person, but I deserve far more than what Edward Cullen was giving me.

"Well, let's see, where should we begin?" He looked around the room at the millions of file cabinets lining the walls trying to decide where we were going to start.

"You really want to help me? You don't have to. I can handle this myself if you have other things that you need to do." Truth be told, I kind of wanted him to go do something else at this point. His moods were too stressful to manage. I didn't want to constantly monitor what I said. I didn't like having to be on my guard.

"I personally, have nothing better to do today. But if you want me to leave then I'm sure I could find something else to do." He looked away from me avoiding eye contact.

I didn't want to be rude and say no. He might explode again. No Dr. Jekyll please. I was done with him for the day. "No, I could use the help I guess."

"Good. So let's start over here then." He looked up at me happy again and gestured towards the far wall pointing to the file cabinet on the end. "Why don't you start on one end of the wall and I'll start on the other and we can meet in the middle."

I didn't want to disagree so I casually got up and went to the far end of the wall where he had pointed. I felt a little awkward and I couldn't figure out why. Then I looked down at the floor and saw that my clothes were strewn across the entire room. _I was still naked?_ I guess I hadn't noticed while we were fighting. I wondered if _he_ still noticed. Was he looking at me this whole time? I looked over at him trying to see if his face gave anything away and then I saw that _he was still naked too._ Was this part of his plan? I wanted more than anything to go back to get all of my clothes but I thought I should just do what Edward said. No need to make this more difficult. At least both of us were naked and not just me. Maybe if I didn't say anything, he wouldn't mention anything either.

I was afraid to start another conversation, but I wanted to distract him from the fact that neither of us were wearing clothes. I was already embarrassed enough I didn't need for his attention to be drawn where mine was. "So….you really didn't have anything to get done today?" I figured that question was a safe bet. He had already kind of brought it up himself so I knew it wasn't a touchy subject.

"No, not today. I used to plan my days out perfectly. Every Monday I would schedule things but then they would never get done. Eventually, I just gave up and decided that Mondays were never going to be a good day for me, I've learned to not expect anything of myself."

That was not what I was expecting him to say at all. I thought I was going to get a one word answer out of him at best. He gave me an entire thought! Maybe he did like me after all. _No! Get a hold of yourself Bella. This is Mr. Hyde you're dealing with. This one may like you, but who knows about the other half._

He chuckled. "I bet that was more that you thought I was going to tell you huh? It's fascinating Bella, you have this effect on me and I'm not sure why. I _want_ to tell you things. That is weird for me. No woman has ever made _me_ want to talk to _them_. Normally it's the other way around."

He was gazing into my eyes again as he said that and I could hear my mouth fall open with a pop. I quickly shut it again, but it didn't escape his notice. But what the hell does that mean 'you have an effect on me'? This guy was seriously driving me crazy! I was speechless. One minute he was pouring out his soul to me and the next he was screaming at me. I can't figure it out. He was looking at me expectantly, hoping for me to say something but I didn't know what to say. I looked down and barely whispered, "Edward….I don't really know what to say back to that."

He looked away back into the file cabinet as I did the same. I wasn't sure if I had upset him or not. I hadn't been able to see what emotion was in his eyes. He had just poured out his soul and I couldn't say anything back? That couldn't be a good thing. Did he expect something like that from me?

I decided it wasn't worth fussing over so I started looking through the files. I wasn't finding anything in mine so I shut the top drawer and moved down to open the next one. I had to bend over to see into it and I could feel my breasts casually hanging in the air. He heard me open the next drawer and he looked over. He left his eyes on my body for a little too long before he quickly moved them back to his file cabinet. I blushed. Time for another subject change, but what the hell was I going to say this time? Luckily, he interrupted my panic with his own question.

He cleared his throat a little too loudly and said, "So, um, why did you want to find this article anyways?"

Good, nice easy question. "I wanted to do some research before I wrote anything. I figured my piece would come out better if I was trying to challenge someone else's work. Kind of like a competition I guess. It's easier to write when I'm proving someone else wrong."

"_Exactly!_" He looked over at me with eyes full of excitement. Something I said must have set him off again. _Damn it Bella!_ I couldn't even get through one conversation without setting him off.

He must have seen the worry playing clearly across my face. I've never been good at hiding my emotions and this moment was no exception. "Bella, don't you see? _This proves my point_. You like to prove me wrong. That's why I have to yell at you all the time. Your work comes out ten times better because you want to show me that you're better than I think you are."

My mouth fell open again. But this time I didn't have the mental capacity to close it. I was in too much shock to gain control of my face. My mind was going in a million different directions. Of course he was right. I guess it made sense. I mean I had said it myself, my articles are always better when I'm trying to challenge myself and show other people that I'm worth it. Maybe he did have a point. Could he really be right about me? _Did Edward Cullen know more about me than I did?_ _How observant is he?_ Does he see other things in me that I don't know about? O my God! Suddenly I felt more naked than ever. Not only was my body up for grabs, but suddenly I felt like my entire mind was like an open book.

He could tell I was losing it. He was trying to comfort me, but what he said next took it to a whole new level that I hadn't even got to yet. I was still trying to digest everything else when he said, "See Bella, I don't hate you."

That was too much. I collapsed onto the floor. I didn't pass out, my knees just gave way. There were way too many things for my brain to handle at this point. I stopped concentrating on standing up and gravity took over. Within about thirty seconds, my entire world had been flipped upside down.

"Woah! Bella! Are you okay?" He voice was full of concern but I could barely hear him. He picked me up off of the floor and placed my head against his chest and he sat down against the file cabinet again. He was smoothing my hair and his whispered softly into my ear, "Just take a second. There you go, calm down. Just relax against me. I won't hurt you. _Trust me_."

I closed my eyes and concentrated on breathing. I matched my shaky breaths to his constant his that were constant and evenly paced. Slowly I was able to gain control of myself again. I looked up into his eyes and I remembered why I trusted him. His eyes were the center of my world for that one moment. If he had told me that the sky was falling, I would have believed him.

Suddenly, his lips were against mine while his hands gripped the sides of my face. My hands were tangled in his hair pulling with as much force as I could. He was stroking his thumbs across my cheek. His tongue was in every corner of my mouth at the same time. Our lips were moving in unfamiliar patterns. I needed air but I didn't want to pull away. Luckily, right before I passed out, he moved his lips to my neck as I gasped. He bit down and my head swooned. I closed my eyes and whimpered "Edward." I felt him smile as he moved farther down my chest. His kisses leaving a burning trail all the way down. It felt like I was on fire, but I liked it.

His hands found my breast and he started massaging each one. I moved my lips to his ear where I bit down and he groaned. I loved knowing that I had this power over him. I was making it hard for him to control his own body and I loved that.

He moved his mouth to my nipple while his other hand continued to squeeze my other breast. I arched my back in ecstasy, forcing myself farther into his mouth. He bit down again and a shiver ran up my spine. My body started shaking as he moved over to my other nipple.

Then out of nowhere, a sound made us both stop dead in our tracks. We both looked up into each other's eyes with a look of uncontrollable fear.

The door handle moved.

* * *

**A/N: Ok so what did you think? **

**Like I said before, i'm really feeling worn out so reviews would help boost my spirits!**

_**I hope you all have a Merry Christmas!**_


	6. Two Different Realities

**A/N: I'm sorry it has been so long since my last update. I hope that I still have some readers left. I think that you all will like this chapter. You get to see the same scene from both Edward's and Bella's point of view. It's fun to see how differently they perceive the same thing. Enjoy!**

Two Different Realities

_Then out of nowhere, a sound made us both stop dead in our tracks. We both looked up into each other's eyes with a look of uncontrollable fear._

_The door handle moved._

**Bella's POV**:

I couldn't fully comprehend what happened next. It was all sort of a blur. Edward flew towards the door so fast it was almost inhuman. He turned around to look at me and then he winked, while flashing his dazzling crooked smile. My face must have been utter confusion because my mind was a complete catastrophe. He laughed that amazing laugh and turned back to the door.

I was naked in a file room _alone_ with _Edward Cullen_. Could you imagine what the office staff would say? They would go to town if they found out about this. I can hear it now. "Did you hear that Bella is the new number four!? Can you believe it? Cullen's finally made his way past the fresh meat. But who knew he'd go for Bella? I thought she was better than that." Oh my God! Only one person had to find out and the whole paper would know! How could I let this happen!? This isn't me! I don't do this sort of thing! _Holy shit what have I done?_

While I was trying to sort through the moment Edward somehow managed to stay in control of himself. I got the feeling that he enjoyed this adrenaline rush. But he probably was no stranger to this kind of thing. I wonder how many times he's been caught in the act? Does he actually _like_ being caught? Does that make it worth it if other people find out? Does he only do this for his reputation? _STOP RIGHT THERE BELLA!! _Don't go there! You really don't want the answers to _any_ of those questions. Don't even think about it! Just focus. You can get through this!

You can get through this!? Let's think about this situation. I just had sex in a file room, at work, with Edward Cullen, and someone is opening the door _this second_! How the hell can I get through this!? This is the definition of catastrophe! Everything that I've worked for is about to go down the tubes. This _would_ happen to me. Something remotely good happens and then WHAM! My brief moment of joy gets ruined by fate. I should have known better. I let myself get too happy. Life doesn't work this way for me. I don't have luck. I don't get to sleep with godlike creatures. Men don't tell me I'm beautiful. That's just the way it goes.

"Bella! Breathe! You're turning purple! It's ok!"

His angelic voice brought me right back to reality so fast I'm pretty sure I have whiplash. What had I missed while I was freaking out?

Why is the door closed?

Who saw what happened?

Are people spreading it around right now?

Is my career over?

Why are there papers everywhere?

Why is there a file cabinet tipped over?

_Why is he so calm?_

Too much to handle. Too many questions, with no where near enough answers. My brain was about to go into system overload again. I was on the verge of passing out, I could feel it, when he put his hands on my shoulders. His touch sent an electric shock through me. Suddenly, fainting was the last thing I wanted to do. I could gaze into those beautiful eyes for an eternity and still never look away.

"Bella? Stay with me. It's ok. Really. Everything is fine."

"What…..just……happened!?!?!" I could barely get the words out. I didn't know if I had managed to make a coherent sentence. It could have come out as mush for all I knew. But he seemed to get the gist of what I meant because his face changed from worry to understanding, except then he laughed which is not what I was wanted.

"Well…" He looked down from my eyes to my chest. Which I remember was _not _covered. (I really should have put my clothes on when I had the chance.) And then over to the door. He took in a deep breath and sighed.

"Don't play games with me Edward Cullen. Just…Tell…me…what…happened."

"My my my, someone is a little feisty."

I could have punched him for that. But I decided now would not be the best time considering I needed information out of him. Seriously though, this was not the most opportune moment to get me all worked up. All I wanted to know was what had gone on while I was having a huge mental freak out. I don't think that's too much to ask. It's _my_ reputation at stake here.

"Edward," I was trying very hard to keep my voice calm and even. The last thing I needed was to have him turn on me. "Can you please tell me what happened?"

"I never said I wasn't going to." If looks could kill, he would have been dead right then and there.

"Ok! Ok! I'm going to tell you. God Bella! Calm down!"

"The last thing I want to do right now is calm down _Edward_. Everything I have worked for up to this point could have just been ruined. You're acting like nothing happened! _Everything just happened!_"

"Shit Bella! Seriously, calm down! Nothing happened!" He was shaking me trying to get me to look him in the eyes but there was no way he deserved my attention at this point. He was driving me insane!

"_Are you serious?_" I was starring very intently at the door trying to imagine who it was that just found out. "Edward in case you missed the last few hours, a hell of a lot just happened and all that is getting spread around the entire office _as we speak!_"

"_Bella shut up and listen to me for a second!_" He was practically screaming at me. I was fuming, and_ he_ was yelling at _me_! That's backwards. He has nothing to lose in this situation. If anything he gained some. He has no right to yell at me. Besides, he was the one who lured me into this whole thing. If he hadn't started it, none of this would have happened!

It took all I had in me to look at him again. I reluctantly pulled my eyes away from the door and looked into his again. Why did I ever want to look any where else? Oh yeah, because every time I looked in his eyes, I saw the reminder of the huge mistake I had just made.

"Bella, you're jumping to conclusions. Please listen to me. Let me explain." He almost had me fooled. I thought for one split second that he actually cared about me. But I didn't let him get away with it.

"Oh so now you want to tell me what happened? Edward what the hell is wrong with you?"

"Fine! Never mind. I'll just go and let you wallow in your personal misery. I'll be on my way." He let go of me and stood up. He started to put his clothes back on when I finally realized he wasn't going to tell me anything until I asked. What a jack ass!

**Edward's POV**:

The door handle moved. Of course someone would come in right at this moment. I was trying to pleasure her and then some idiot has to come and ruin the whole thing. She had given me at least two orgasms and all I wanted to do was give her something in return. The way she had collapsed onto me when I told her that I didn't hate her. She was using me as her support. It felt like she needed _me_ to survive at that moment. And I wanted to be that for her. I liked how she depended on me. I liked being needed.

All I wanted to do was make her happy. She looked up into my eyes and I knew that she deserved the best. I took her face in my hands and started to kiss her. She tasted so good in my mouth. Her tongue matched up with mine, my hands massaging her chest. Her breasts were perfect. They weren't plastic like most these days. They weren't huge either, which I am surprised to say I liked. They fit her flawlessly. There is no doubt in my mind that Bella Swan is the most beautiful woman I have ever known.

It's funny how prior to a few hours ago; I would have never thought that one woman would be enough for me. For Christ's sakes, I'm Edward Cullen. I don't get attached. One person doesn't control where I go, what I do, who I spend my time with. _I do what I want._ And yet, all I want to do is make Bella happy. For some strange reason, I want to spend all my time with her. I want to give her everything I have. _What the hell is wrong with me?_ How can she have this effect on me? I've never felt this way before about anyone. And then out of the blue comes _Bella Swan_ and suddenly my entire world revolves around her.

Bella Swan…..I never would have guessed that she would change me so much. I never would have thought she would give me the time of day after the way I treat her. I know that I don't hate her and she knows that now too, but I yell at her all the time just so she writes better. That can't be a good thing. How could she possibly want to talk to me, let alone sleep with me? What did she see in me? Did she really see past my angry façade? How much of me could she read?

I've never wanted to know so much about a person before. I've never cared what anyone else thinks of me until now. Suddenly, I want Bella to know what a good person I am. _Am I a good person?_ I don't exactly live my life according to certain morals. I've never given that much thought before. I was happy, so who cares what I do to get that way. Bella is a good person. She doesn't deserve someone like me. _But she's still here._ Looking into her beautiful brown eyes, I didn't see any signs about her wanting to leave. Was I just missing them? That's a big possibility. I've never cared about whether or not a woman wants to leave. They never have before. But Bella's different. I'm concerned about her. Does she feel trapped? Does she want to get out of here and I keep getting in the way of that? Have I let what I want get in the way of what she wants? _Why do I care what she wants?_

Someone moved the door handle again. Bella froze in my arms and looked at me with shear terror. It was one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen. She looked so stunning in that moment it took everything I had to move away from her. But I needed to get to that door before someone else stole this moment completely away from me.

I reluctantly let go of her and rushed to the door. I turned to look back because I was afraid that she was going to lose it. I winked and then smiled at her so she would know that I was going to make sure nothing happened. I wanted her to feel safe.

The situation was kind of hilarious from an outside point of view. I mean the two of us, the editor and the best reporter, having sex in a file room of all places. And then some other co-worker walks in on the whole thing as we're about to have sex again. It's kind of funny when you put it that way.

As much as I loved being around Bella, I was not ok with other people finding that out yet. I'd prefer to not be found naked in the file room with my best reporter. That would not look good for anyone. I know my reputation isn't the best in this area of expertise, but I like it better when I don't have to hear what other people are saying. I'm not an idiot, I know that everyone here talks about me. But I don't want them to talk about Bella that way. _Again why do I care so much about her?_ This is _so_ new to me.

I had to find someway to keep this person out of the room at all costs. I instantly grabbed the door handle. I wished there was someway to lock it. But it wasn't a circular door knob, it was one of those where you have to push down or pull up on it to open the door. So of course, just my luck, there was no lock on it. I held the handle firm in my hand and leaned against the door in case someone tried to push it open. I started to look around the room for something to keep the door shut and then I saw the file cabinet right next to me. I had to let go of the door for a split second so that I could push the file cabinet over. I knew that it was going to be a risk but I thought it wouldn't take me very long.

I let go of the door and rushed to the file cabinet. I started to push on it and right as I did the door open just slightly. I could see the person from behind the file cabinet. It was that other girl that Bella is always talking to, Angela. Before she could open the door any wider I lurched against the cabinet and it fell over in front of the door causing it to close with a slam. The cabinet hit the floor hard and sent papers everywhere while making a shit load of noise in the process. I looked over to Bella to make sure the noise didn't startle her, but she was looking so far off into the distance. She wasn't even paying attention.

I moved over to her and waved my hand in front of her face but she didn't respond. I looked deep into her eyes but I saw no trace of her anywhere. She wasn't focused on anything. Then I noticed that she wasn't even breathing! She was just sitting there, frozen, starring wide eyed into nothing. I was starting to get really worried about her. I grabbed onto her shoulders and shook her. Luckily she came back to life. "Bella! Breathe! You're turning purple! It's ok!"

She gasped and took in a huge breath when I touched her. I could feel that my touch made her come alive again. I loved how she truly needed me in that moment. It reminded me again how I liked having someone else depend on me. She focused on my eyes and I could see that she was on the verge of passing out. She was not ok at all. I didn't know how long it had been since she stopped breathing. "Bella? Stay with me. It's ok. Really. Everything is fine."

She opened her mouth and began struggling to say something. I wasn't going to push her to get whatever it was out. She needed time to come back around. She was really scared about the whole ordeal, but she didn't need to be. No one had seen anything. I had made sure of that. Angela is probably wondering what the hell made the door close, and what that huge noise was, but other than that no one else knows anything. If anything, Bella would probably tell her everything that just happened anyways. Women do that sort of thing.

"What…..just……happened!?!?!" I could barely understand her, but somehow she managed to get it out. I was so relieved that she talked at all. It meant that she was coming back to reality.

"Well…" I didn't want to send her off into space again. What would be a good way to put this so that she doesn't freak out more? I evaded her eyes and looked down to her chest. She truly was gorgeous. Suddenly I could care less about what just happened. All I wanted was to be inside of her again. To have my hands all over her as she kissed my lips and pulled at my hair. To have her hands crawl up my spine as she groans my name. To hear her whimper as I massage her breasts. To feel her shudder as I play with her clit…

"Don't play games with me Edward Cullen. Just…Tell…me…what…happened." I had forgotten that I was supposed to be answering a question. Apparently she was not in the mood for anything I had in mind. There was really nothing to worry about. I couldn't understand why she was so upset. _Hadn't she seen the whole thing?_ How long had she been spacing out and not breathing?

"My my my, someone is a little feisty." I wanted her to feel better and not worry. I was just trying to lighten the mood. But when she looked at me with daggers in her eyes I got the point that she was not having any crap from me.

She started to yell at me for telling her to calm down. I didn't get why she was so worked up over nothing so I yelled back. I just wanted to tell her that there was no reason for her to freak out but she wouldn't let me say anything. She kept jumping to conclusions! For some strange reason she thought the entire office was on a gossip rampage about me and her in the file room. It was like we had just experienced two different things! Why the hell did she think that everyone else knew? _Where was she five seconds ago?_ I had stopped the door before anyone saw anything. Bella was going crazy!

She wouldn't let me talk so I started to get up and leave. If she wanted to believe in her little fantasy instead of the truth of what actually happened I wasn't going to stop her. I didn't want her to freak out, but she was making it impossible for me to get a word in edgewise. I went to pick up my clothes when she finally came around.

"Ok, Edward, I'm ready. Just tell me what happened."

I didn't believe her for one second but I took the opportunity. I went over to her and sat down next to her on the ground. I took her hands in mine and looked into her eyes as I told her what happened. "…_So no one saw anything._ The only thing that Angela knows is that something fell over and blocked the door. I pushed the cabinet over just in time."

**Bella's POV**:

"Edward, no one really saw anything? Nothing at all?" I couldn't believe that he really stopped the door _and Angela_ from seeing what happened. _I was safe_. It took me a minute to completely digest that. He had my hands in his and if it weren't for that, I'm pretty sure I would have lost my grip on reality.

This adrenaline rush was so new to me. I was suddenly so relieved but I kind of wanted the adrenaline back. It was a very weird feeling. It's sort of like a high from the stress of the moment. And now, a huge let down and the high just fizzled out right away. Strange.

Edward squeezed my hands and looked up into my eyes with a very complicated expression. It looked like he was in pain for what he was about to say, like he was fighting with himself whether or not he really wanted to say something. He opened his mouth and then gave up. He looked away from my eyes to the floor. Then he took in a breath to psyche himself up, and tried again. This time he got his question out. But I couldn't decide if he really wanted to know the answer. I could tell he was battling with himself over the exact same thing. "Bella, do you regret what happened? Do you wish that you never had sex with me? Is that why you were so worried?"

I had no idea that my reaction to the door fiasco would make him think that. Of course I didn't regret it. Or did I? Was he right to think that? Was that why I completely lost it? _Was I ashamed of sleeping with Edward Cullen?_

"No. I don't think I regret it. I mean, it was pretty great. I didn't even think about regret until you mentioned it just now. I was just having a mental breakdown. I'm sorry you had to see that." I hoped that I hadn't scared him away. I mean if I saw a guy freak out like I did, I would probably run away like hell at the first chance I got. I didn't like how I was so weak in front of him. It made me feel like a damsel in distress.

"Bella, don't ever feel like you have to apologize to me about anything. Ok? If anyone should be apologizing it should be me." That was absurd but whatever. Maybe if we just forgot that the last few moments ever happened everything would be ok again.

"Edward, would you mind if we started over? I mean just forget the last few minutes and pick up where we left off?"

His eyes suddenly lit up with excitement. I didn't know what I had said. "_Exactly where we left off?_"

What the hell was he talking about? What did he mean "exactly"? Was I missing something?

"Um….Edward? I think I'm a little confused." His excitement dwindled but he wasn't disappointed, instead, he looked very understanding. He made me feel fine for not keeping up with him just by looking at me! His eyes had so much passion behind them, I felt like I was melting into a puddle.

"Ha! Yah I could see that when you gave me that baffled look. Don't get me wrong it was a very cute face. I could just tell that you were on a completely different page than me. We can forget about everything, if you want, and start all over."

"I don't want to forget _everything_. I really liked the beginning and the middle, it was just the end that sucked. We should probably get back to work huh? I mean it's not like you're the editor or anything."

"They won't notice if I leave. Everyone avoids my office anyways. But I do think that your friend Angela is probably wondering where you are right now. After all, it was quite a long time ago when you came in here to look for that article."

"Oh my God! I completely forgot about that! I guess I don't really need it anyways. Who am I trying to impress?" I had given up all hope of finding that stupid article. It wasn't worth it anymore. But it was funny how that one piece of paper drastically changed my morning.

"Oh very funny, 'Miss I'm the best fucking reporter this paper has'. You don't need to do any work anymore. Especially now that you've gone and slept with your boss. You're golden."

"Ha! Thanks."

"But before you go and give up all hope, I did happen to find this column. It fell out of the file cabinet when….well you know." I thought it was so cute how he didn't mention what happened like I asked him to. He really did care.

"Thanks, Edward."

As I walked over to get the article in his hands I picked up my clothes along the way. I was glad that I had worn a skirt today after all. It was a lot easier to put back on. And of course I hadn't put on panty hose this morning, so that made getting dressed even faster. Edward was gathering his clothes too when I remembered my bet with Angela. Never in my wildest dreams would I have thought that our bet would end so quickly. Angela was going to flip when she heard about this.

I saw his boxers across the room. I needed to get to them before he did. There was no way I was going to ask him to borrow them if he got there first. He was walking towards the other corner of the room probably looking for a sock or something, so I took the opportunity. I casually walked over and snatched his boxers.

On my way over to my shoes, I passed his pants. I had an idea, that under any other circumstance I would have never acted upon, but this time I went for it. I stuck my lacy, black underwear into his pants' back pocket. That was going to be a nice surprise for him later today. I smiled when I thought about his reaction.

"What's so funny?" I hadn't noticed that he had come over to me. I was lucky that I managed to get my underwear in his pants before he saw anything.

"Nothing. I was just thinking about how the rest of my day is going to seem dull compared to this."

"You're right. This was quite the Monday morning. Would you mind handing me my pants?" He winked at me. My heart almost stopped when he did that. It wasn't fair. How could he possibly have such a huge effect on me? I didn't want to complain though. I absolutely loved the feeling.

"Here ya go." I bent down to get his pants, and I was so happy that I was fully dressed this time. I went through a mental check of my wardrobe. Shirt, check. Bra, check. Skirt, check. Underwear, no! _Crap_. Oh right in his pants. Shoes, check. Article, check. Edward's boxers, check. Yep, I was all set.

He put his pants on, buttoned up his shirt, then his socks and shoes. Did he really not notice he hadn't put underwear on?_ How do you forget that?_ Oh well, that made my job easier. At least I wouldn't have to help him find them.

"Well, Bella, I guess we're going to have to go brave the storm."

He picked up the file cabinet and put in back against the wall. He looked at the papers that were across the floor and grimaced. I took that to me he had decided he didn't want to waste time putting them back in. He turned back to me and grabbed my hand. I took his and pulled myself close into his chest. I looked up into his eyes and once again, I almost stopped breathing. I pushed up onto my tippy toes so I could reach his lips and I kissed him gently. He kissed me back harder than I expected. I could tell there was a little too much tension in his lips. It was a kiss of tenderness but also desperation. We both knew that this kiss was an ending to a very interesting morning.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you all liked it. Please review/respond and let me know what you thought. Thanks for sticking with me!**


End file.
